


a new routine

by hansadlo



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: F/F, Horde Prime's ship, Mild Angst, Mild Sexual Content, glitra, mentions of Entrapta, mentions of Hordak, mentions of adora - Freeform, mild NSFW, season 5
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:21:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25453813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hansadlo/pseuds/hansadlo
Summary: All of these thoughts were becoming more and more common. So much so that Catra had forgotten that she was wandering the halls, somehow making her way to Glimmer once again. It truly was instinct, the desire for safety, to be near the one thing that made her feel normal in what otherwise felt like a living nightmare. She felt pulled towards Glimmer, but every day, it felt different than the one before. It wasn’t just the comfort that Glimmer gave her, it was the want to be near her. It was almost like the warmth she felt in her chest around Glimmer would grow with every passing day. But it wasn’t the feeling she got when she thought about Adora, it was.. Different. More intense.
Relationships: Catra & Glimmer (She-Ra), Catra/Glimmer (She-Ra)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 77





	a new routine

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! If you're reading this and you haven't read the one before it, you definitely should (if you want, of course). This is pretty much a continuation of my first Glitra fic, 'feels like an eternity,' but this one is.. a lil more spicy. 
> 
> I will definitely keep posting more Glitra, so if you'd like to stay updated, I am @FlRELORDCATRA on twitter! Please do let me know what you think, and I hope you enjoy!!

Routine. That was the perfect word for what every “day” had become living on Prime’s ship. She would wake up, her first meal out of two for the day was brought to her, then she’d wander around or stare out one of the ship's few windows for  _ hours _ . It was an endless cycle, like everything had become. However, there was  _ one _ part of her daily routine that she genuinely enjoyed. It had become second nature, she could always tell when it was time to visit Glimmer. She would instinctively make her way towards the Queen’s cell, and her heart would beat a little faster with every step. After all, it was the only thing worth caring about on the awfully named giant hunk of metal hovering in space they were imprisoned in.

Their sleepovers had become part of the routine since the first night Catra had stayed with Glimmer. It had been what felt like a few weeks since then, and Glimmer  _ still  _ teased her about nearly falling out of bed when she’d woken up to Glimmer’s sleeping face. Catra had been disoriented, terrified when she saw the face of the leader of the Rebellion, but she’d slept better than she had in.. well, years. Now, when she woke up to Glimmer sleeping beside her, it made her smile, a warm feeling building in her chest. It was nice, it reminded her of nights in the Horde with Adora, but Glimmer didn’t kick her in the face while she slept.

Being around Glimmer made her feel comfortable, understood. Even though it had been hard to get past all of what the Rebellion and Glimmer had done to her, something had changed since they were taken. They both had something that she hadn’t ever had with  _ anyone _ . It was the weight of guilt, of their mistakes, of the people they’d hurt. They’d talked about the portal, about the loss of Glimmer’s mother, and about the Heart of Etheria. At one time, Catra had been so sure that the only way to survive was to fight, to take away everything from the Rebellion. From Adora. It was all she knew, but she’d never wanted to be what she’d become. Glimmer understood that. She’d told Catra how many of her mistakes had led to awful things, how she felt responsible for Horde Prime finding Etheria. Catra didn’t blame Glimmer, she didn’t even blame Hordak. She blamed  _ herself _ .

Despite their pasts, all the pain they’d brought on each other because of the war, Catra didn’t hate Glimmer. Not anymore. She couldn’t, Glimmer was more than just the leader of the Rebellion now. She was the first person after all the years of betrayal, hurt, and disappointment that Catra could trust with  _ herself _ . It was different from Scorpia or Entrapta, whom she’d only trusted with her ambition and power in mind. She trusted Glimmer with the person she really was, even though she still wasn’t entirely sure who that was. All she’d known was the Horde, was her need for payback, her desire to ruin the lives of the people who had hurt her. But none of that mattered anymore, and she hadn’t yet figured out who she was without it.

All of these thoughts were becoming more and more common. So much so that Catra had forgotten that she was wandering the halls, somehow making her way to Glimmer once again. It truly was instinct, the desire for safety, to be near the one thing that made her feel normal in what otherwise felt like a living nightmare. She felt pulled towards Glimmer, but every day, it felt different than the one before. It wasn’t just the comfort that Glimmer gave her, it was the  _ want _ to be near her. It was almost like the warmth she felt in her chest around Glimmer would grow with every passing day. But it wasn’t the feeling she got when she thought about Adora, it was.. Different. More intense.

As she drew closer to Glimmer’s cell, she couldn’t help but wonder what that feeling meant. It certainly wasn’t a bad one, but it reminded her of frustration or anger, but it wasn’t that. Whatever it was, it was hard to ignore, and harder to control. 

She came upon the last corner before the hallway to the cell, peeking around to check for clones. They hadn’t bothered them, not even when the two of them were sleeping. She didn’t know why, since Prime would always preach about ‘seeing all,’ but she’d decided not to worry about it. For now. Once she knew the coast was clear, she rounded the corner, quietly walking down the hallway. The green glow of the barrier grew bright as she drew closer, her heart beginning to beat faster, as it always did. The warmth in her chest returned fast, and she hadn’t even  _ seen _ Glimmer yet. Whatever this was, it was getting worse.

Catra stopped in front of the barrier, hearing her heart beating in her ears, feeling her pulse in her fingers. She wanted to see Glimmer, wanted to be beside her  _ so badly _ , and it took everything she had to push that away. She was here now, so why was this the only thing she could think about? Taking a breath, her hand moved to the barrier, sliding it down to open it completely. She didn’t bother to wait, she couldn’t.

Glimmer was sitting on the bed, legs crossed underneath her as she looked down at her hands. She had been snapping her fingers, maybe trying to get her magic to work. She did it often, but was always disappointed. Her head snapped to the door when Catra opened it, fear in her pink eyes until they found Catra’s. The Queen let out a sigh, a hand moving to cover her heart, “Jeez, Catra. Why didn’t you  _ knock _ ?” Catra had  _ completely _ forgotten about the knock, her mind had been locked on Glimmer.

“Oh, shit. Sorry.” Catra blinked, moving inside the cell before closing the door behind her. She shook her head, arms crossing over one another. “Wasn’t thinking, I guess.”

Glimmer raised an eyebrow, and Catra could tell she knew something was up. Glimmer always got this look in her eyes when she was suspicious, like she already knew what was going on. Catra  _ really _ hoped she didn’t, because  _ she _ wasn’t even sure what was going on. “You okay? You  _ never _ forget to knock, even when you  _ leave _ you knock.” Glimmer stood from her position on the bed, moving to stand in front of Catra, head tilting as she looked up at her. She raised a hand, placing it on Catra’s forehead gently, “You’re not sick, are you?”

That one gentle touch, as simple as it could be, sent a wave of heat through Catra’s body. She blinked, not knowing what to say for a moment. Her breath had caught in her throat, but she managed to get a few words out before pushing Glimmer’s hand away, “I’m fine, just tired.” She turned away, moving to sit on the bed, her eyes wide with shock.  _ What the hell was that?! _ She hadn’t felt that feeling in a  _ long _ time, but as soon as it happened, she wanted more of it.

Glimmer turned to look at Catra, her expression softening into one of worry. It was weird for Catra, seeing that look directed at her and not Adora or Bow. She still wasn’t quite used to it, but it was hard for her to look at Glimmer now, her cheeks warm and flushed. Glimmer had touched her before, but this felt way more intense than those touches. It sent fire through her skin and gave her chills at the same time, and she desperately wished she hadn’t pushed Glimmer’s hand away.

“Are you sure? You can talk to me, you know?” The Queen had moved to sit beside Catra, giving her a little space as she sat down. Her head was tilted, gaze locked on Catra’s eyes, which were on the floor. She couldn’t look up at Glimmer. She was so close, she could  _ feel  _ Glimmer’s warmth, her hand twitching as the urge to reach out for Glimmer surged through her. “I’m sure.” Catra assured, her voice wavering as she spoke.

_ What is wrong with me?! _

Catra’s eyes remained on the floor, hearing Glimmer take a deep breath.  _ Oh no. _ She prepared to stand up, but Glimmer was already in motion, her right hand reaching up to cup the left side of Catra’s face. The Queen turned Catra’s head, their eyes locking. Glimmer’s eyes were soft, but her brows were furrowed. “What’s wrong? Tell me.”

The warmth in Catra’s chest was on the verge of exploding, her skin on fire where Glimmer’s hand was, her gentle touch causing Catra’s hands to curl into fists in her lap. Her nails dug into her palms, she needed something to ground her. But it wasn’t working.

In a split second, without giving herself another moment to think, Catra leaned forward, her lips crashing into Glimmer’s, her eyes closing on impact. Glimmer’s eyes grew wide before slowly fluttering closed, leaning into the kiss, her hand still gently cupping Catra’s cheek. Catra could feel her heart racing, hear the beating in her ears.  _ This _ was what she wanted. What she  _ needed. _

And just as fast, Catra pulled away, eyes snapping open as she did. What was she thinking?! She hadn’t even thought before she’d kissed Glimmer, but it was like she couldn’t control her own body. It was like an unseen force was  _ pulling  _ her to Glimmer, or maybe it was just her instinct. Her  _ desire _ .

She pushed herself away from Glimmer as the other woman’s eyes slowly opened, her hand still hovering where Catra had been. The Queen’s eyes were wide, her mouth opening to speak, but Catra quickly cut her off. “I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have-”

Before she could finish, both of Glimmer’s hands had moved to cup Catra’s face. She moved closer, her breath hot on Catra’s lips, which were still buzzing from the feeling of the kiss. Catra’s breath caught in her throat, her mouth hanging open as Glimmer leaned closer. “Be quiet, Horde Scum.”

Their lips met, and the feeling was even more intense this time. Catra felt the heat wash over her, the strain in her muscles disappearing as she leaned in. She moved to wrap her arms around Glimmer, pulling the other woman tightly into her, as close as possible. Placing her hands on Glimmer’s back, Catra pushed her downwards, their lips pulling apart and slamming back together over and over again. Catra felt her whole body shiver as Glimmer’s tongue slipped over her bottom lip, a soft groan escaping her.

The warmth in her chest had turned into fire, moving down into her stomach as Glimmer adjusted underneath her. Catra placed one leg between both of Glimmer’s, all thoughts leaving her mind the moment the Queen’s hands moved to grasp Catra’s hair. Flicking her tongue over Glimmer’s bottom lip, Catra leaned down into her, Glimmer’s mouth opening and letting Catra’s tongue in. Glimmer’s grip on Catra’s hair tightened as she let Catra explore her mouth, the moan that sounded in her throat making Catra pull her even deeper into the kiss.

This  _ feeling _ . It was unlike anything she’d ever felt before, the fire reaching the bottom of her stomach. She couldn’t get enough, she needed Glimmer  _ closer _ . Wanted to feel every inch over her, make sure she knew that Catra saw her. All of her. This wasn’t the feeling she imagined having, this was more primal, more  _ needy _ . But she couldn’t get enough, and when Glimmer moved her hands down to Catra’s back, fumbling with the zipper of her clothes, she knew that she’d wanted this for a  _ long _ time.

“...Catra…” Glimmer moaned out Catra’s name, and Catra pulled away for a moment. Did she want to stop? Was this too much? Her eyes locked with Glimmer’s, her pink eyes half closed as she looked up at Catra. Her hair was messy, strewn about over the bed, her lips plump and red from Catra’s kisses. There was worry in Catra’s eyes, she didn’t want to over step, didn’t want to ruin everything they had.

Glimmer’s hands gripped the fabric of Catra’s top, her mouth hanging open, eyes opening a little wider. A small smile made its way to the Queen’s lips, her voice soft and raspy. “Did I say you could stop?”

“I order you to keep going…”

Those words lit an even stronger fire in Catra, her heart racing. Her blue and gold eyes shone with a different kind of hunger, a smile on her lips.

“Yes, your majesty.”


End file.
